Too Good Too Be True
by fLiP
Summary: Phoebe thinks that her life is perfect. Her sisters are happy, and her love for Cole and his love for her is never-ending. But is her life too perfect? Will it soon shatter into pieces? Or will it just diminish?
1. Worst Nightmare

Phoebe woke up to see Cole laying beside her sleeping dreamily, obviously happy since he would smile from time to time, and of course he better have been from the escapade last night. She smiled when she thought about last night. She watched Cole sleep dreamily for about half an hour just admiring him. She thought to herself knowing this was going to last forever, nothing could come between them. But, she didn't know that soon her most prized possession would diminish and fade away.  
  
Cole woke up to see Phoebe staring at him with a smile on her face. That smile always seemed to brighten up his day. " Hey," he said sleepily.  
  
"Hi" she replied.  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
Phoebe looked at the clock behind her and said," About half an hour."  
  
"What time is it?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.  
  
"It's 12pm, why do you ask?" she knew when something was wrong, and Cole had that tone and worry in his voice which scared her.  
  
His eyes went wide and he jumped off the bed and started to get dressed. Phoebe just stared at him confused, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Cole…you're freaking me out. What's going on?"  
  
"I have to go…"  
  
"You're just leaving, even after last night!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Cole was surprised at the way she just yelled at him. It was really weird when Phoebe would just yell out of nothing. When she yelled like that that meant she was PISSED.  
  
"Phoebe, come on…"  
  
"No I'm not going to calm down, I'm not going to stop screaming, I'm gonna yell forever, I don't care if my sisters hear. Why do you always do this to me Cole?! Why do you just leave me, especially after we make love the day before? Was it that bad that you can't even stay here?" Phoebe knew she was making a big deal out of this, but it had been happening for awhile constantly, over and over again.  
  
"Phoebe, this is ridiculous, it's not like I'm leaving forever, I just need to be…somewhere…in the next…two hours."  
  
The way Cole stuttered was really suspicious. Cole never stuttered unless he was doing something that he wasn't supposed to do. Phoebe knew him too well. Phoebe being smart decided to pretend to let it go and then when he leaves she could follow him.  
  
"Whatever…" she muttered.  
  
"I'll be back…" then Cole shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe then rushed to put on her clothes and ran up to the attic, being quiet not to wake Paige or Piper up. She opened up the Book of Shadows and looked for a spell to follow Cole, soon after about two hours she couldn't find anything anywhere. She decided to give up. She walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee.  
  
Piper walked downstairs in her robe and had this huge smile on her face. Piper hardly smiled ever since Prue died, and she never wore her robe unless…Leo came over last night. Phoebe tried to hold back her giggles.  
  
"Hi…Piper…" Phoebe stuttered while holding back from laughing.  
  
Piper just sat at the table and just looked ahead of her and gazed dreamily. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and sat in front of her to see if she noticed her. Piper just kept on smiling and gazing.  
  
"PIPER ANYONE HOME?!" she waved her hand in front of her face and yelled to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, hi Phoebe," she said dreamily.  
  
"Are you okay Piper?" she laughed.  
  
"Perfect…" she said dazed.  
  
Soon Leo walked downstairs in his boxers, and no shirt. His hair was all disoriented, and him too seemed dazed.  
  
"Hi honey," Leo smiled at Piper with a sexy smirk.  
  
"Oh will you two just go have sex already!" Phoebe said raising her voice.  
  
In about two seconds, Piper and Leo where running up the stairs. Soon she heard a thud," NO! Don't have sex in the hallway!"  
  
Soon she heard shuffles and then Piper's door slammed shut. Phoebe smiled, knowing her older sister was happy instead of dreading and mourning about Prue. She knew Paige wasn't probably at home yet, most likely she was at her boyfriends house she never got home until about five o' clock after a night at the club.  
  
  
  
Before long it was 7 at night, Paige was home and Piper was taking Phoebe to the club. Phoebe was still thinking about Cole. How he acted, how he spoke with her this morning. It really did worry her. She didn't know what to think anymore. Phoebe sat in her usual spot in the club while Piper danced with Leo, and Paige danced with her boyfriend. She sat all by herself; lonely was the way she was feeling at this point on. She told Piper and Paige that she was leaving, and lied that she was tired. They kissed each other good-bye. Phoebe got into Prue's old car, which was now hers (she decided to take it since it would be useful and it would always remind her of Prue).  
  
She drove off to Cole's apartment to see if he was there. They really needed to talk. It was hurting her the way that the memory of this morning kept on coming back. Soon she pulled into the driveway; she got to the door and unlocked it since she had her own key. She set her purse and keys on the coffee table. When she turned to the living room and saw clothes sprawled and thrown everywhere; they were Cole's! She kept on walking to his bedroom, when she spotted a red lacy bra on the floor. She picked it up and immediately knew that it wasn't hers. She threw it on the floor angrily; fire lit up in her eyes. She never got this angry; this was the first time. When she got closer to the door she heard moans, laughing, and cries. She went for the knob of the door and tried to open it but it was locked! The voices in the room were getting louder which flared up her anger even more. She kicked the door down to see the most heart-breaking and unfaithful picture in her life!  
  
~*~Please review this is my first fanfic! I don't really think this is a good piece, but I'll base it on what you guys say. Suggestions would be great too! The next piece will be late since school is comin up…UGH! Thanks for reading! ~*~ 


	2. Illusion Stands in the Way of Destiny

Illusion Stands in the Way of Destiny  
  
Phoebe looked at the most heart-breaking picture in her life. The love of her life (or so she thought) was messing around with someone else! How could she have been so blind? All this time, he was sneaking around behind her back!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
The couple in the bed stopped their frenzy and looked toward the door where an angry and depressed Phoebe stood. Cole's eyes widened as he saw Phoebe standing there crying her eyes out while showing all the rage she had in her. His heart twisted as he saw the pain her eyes. But he was confused, wasn't the beautiful love of his life on top of him right now?  
  
He looks at the woman on top of him and sees the same exact face and body as Phoebe. Then all of a sudden the body on top of him transforms into a recognizable face! It was none other than his ex-demoness girlfriend, Rylee. His anger flared in him and he threw her off of him, and slammed her naked body into the nearest wall.  
  
"What the fuck?! Rylee?! You damn bitch! What the fuck are you doing here???" he screamed at her with all the fury in him.  
  
"Long time no see, baby…"  
  
He got up and clothed himself as quick as he could, knowing Phoebe could run out in any second.  
  
As he was dressing, Phoebe stood there dumbfounded. That exact same woman that was trying to tug Cole back into bed had looked exactly like her. Now her judgement about him was flipped upside down. How could she blame him, he thought he was making love to her…but couldn't he tell the difference between her and that… that… bitch? He thoughts were making her dizzy, she felt so helpless. Soon her vision became blurry, and he head started to ache. Her breathe was shortening, and she started falling back…soon she felt arms hold her as she fell to the ground. Her eyes started to close and all she could hear was Cole yelling her name in the back of head…then everything went…black.  
  
*~*~*Hey everyone, sorry this took forever. Um, I thought this chapter sucked too LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Phoebe Halliwell, Lisa, Angel_Fish_52, aaaaa, lara, wizzyyoyo15, Army_Angel, and CharmingBecca! Thanks again! Please review, I really need to know if this story is going in the wrong direction. You can review again… I had to say that because some authors don't like that. But I do! Okay I need to shut up now! Ha ha ha! Let me recap, review, thank you, and oh one more thing…my email is Leidbg@aol.com, please email any suggestions or comments there! I would really love that! Thanks!*~*~* 


	3. World Comes Crashing Down

Phoebe woke up to see the mesmerizing eyes that she had fallen in love with. She looked around her to see her surroundings to be found in the living room of Cole's apartment. What the hell happened? She sat up while Cole's eyes followed her making sure she was okay. She put her hand to her head still trying to remember what happened. She looked over to Cole's bedroom door and saw Rylee coming out of it buttoning Cole's work shirt over herself with an evil smile upon her face. The flashes of the horrifying incident invaded her mind like a premonition. She opened her eyes gasping while the overwhelming sadness came over her again. She looked over at Cole with tears in her eyes, "Why? What did I do wrong?" Cole couldn't bear to look at her. He knew what he did was wrong, they always said when someone transforms there is always something different than the original and there was definitely a change. He was so blind in lust and wanting to get laid that he didn't care who it was. But now there was something hanging over his head; the fact that while Phoebe had blacked out that Rylee blackmailed him. He had to lie to Phoebe and tell her that he didn't love her and that everything was a lie; he had to break her heart which would break his own. He had no choice, if he didn't Rylee would kill her and he couldn't let that happen. He turned his back to her not wanting to see her face when he told her the terrible lie and knew he had better make this good since Rylee was standing in the room, "Phoebe, this whole relationship was a lie. It means nothing to me, whatever I have said was just to make you fall for me. I used you to get Rylee jealous and come back to me. You were just bait so I could get the real love of my life back. But thanks for the nights in bed which were pretty awful. I have who I really want back so I really don't need you anymore." He bit his lip as those words slipped of his mouth. He felt dirty and horrible. He felt the pain that was plaguing Phoebe right when he finished. He heard her sniffling and crying wishing he could just hold her and forget everything that had happened. He wanted to make love to her and say it was the best he had ever dreamed of and tell her he wanted to be with her forever no matter what it took. He turned around wanting to see the last glimpse of Phoebe he will probably ever have again. His heart felt crushed and ripped apart as he saw Phoebe weeping so loud and desperately. Rylee walked behind Cole and put her arms around his waist looking at Phoebe in the eyes, "Look, you knew this was going to happen sometime. You should have known it would never last. Didn't you read the signs that Cole was disgusted with you? It looked pretty obvious to me!" She laughed evilly with Cole faking his laugh along with her. This only brought even more tears to Phoebe's eyes. Why all of a sudden was he being so cruel? What did she do to deserve such heart break? All she could think of was getting the hell out of there. If she stayed a minute longer she would hurt even more than she would have to. She grabbed her things not wanting to look at the new couple and walked to the door about to open it. Cole started to panic and escaped from Rylee's arms, "Phoebe wait!" Phoebe turned to look at Cole with pain filled eyes. Cole trying to remember he couldn't jeopardize Phoebe's life just stopped where he was and said, "It was a pleasure while it lasted." Phoebe looked at him with repulsion, "Yeah I bet it was." And with that she slammed the door on her way out. 


End file.
